Vincent
by Keirran
Summary: Songfic. Vincent still depressed, Lucretia has parts. After the Defeat of Sephiroth. This is a dark fic, Rated for Conceptual Content


AN~ This song is "Vincent" by Vonda Sheperd. THIS IS A SUICIDE FIC! This is not recomended, but that's what the song's about. Other than that, it's a cute little fic, with some type of line to it. 

*Blah* = Lyrics

Disclaimer: I do not own the song, or Final Fantasy 7 Vincent, Lucretia, squaresoft or whatnot. I barely own my computer due to all of the regulations of windows and software. 

End Authoress Note

  
  


*Starry starry night,  
Paint your pallet blue and grey,*  


Shots rang from the death Penalty as Vincent defended himself from the Mako monsters. He'd returned to Nibbelheim, only to find out that it had been over run with Mako monsters. He figured, he'd kill the ones in the way, then return to Stasis, But that was a long time ago. The Shinra Mansion had been burnt to the ground. Vincent had nowhere left to go. Chaos was getting more powerful by the day.

  
  


*Look out on a summers day,  
With eyes that know the darkness in my soul.*

  
  


He had spent three days near and inside the Nibelhiem reactor, hoping desperately that he could be left alone. The reactor had stopped running, no longer did it steal the life from the planet, and no longer did it house Mako monsters. The room that once housed the Jenova project was empty and dark, a good place for a desolate soul to take it's resting place.

  


*Shadows on the hills,  
Sketch the trees and the daffodils*

  
  


The surrounding area had memories linked with it. Many with himself and Lucretia. The gorgeous woman had once cared for him, and made him feel whole. He respected and worshiped her until she left him. She was a dream he was never meant to have. These new dreams never came, only darkness. Darkness was his Allie.

  


*Catch the breeze and the winter chills   
In colours on the snowy linen land.*  


  


His life was ruined. No one could love a monster. A man who shared his body with those who could destroy life at a whim. He sighed, his raven hair brushing across his face as a solitary tear hit the floor. There was no reason he should trouble the world anymore. He had worn out his usefulness after he carried out his word, then assisting to kill the man he'd sworn to protect. 

  


*Now i understand,   
What you tried to say to me,*

  
  
  
  


I've not heard my soul cry for help in so many years. The day she left me, was the day I truly died. Hojo just made Pain appear in my life, nothing like the pain of knowing that he had Lucretia. More tears, I let them flow freely, removing my heavy cloak and pack, setting them next to the stairs, in the Creature creation chamber.

  
*How you suffered for your sanity,   
How you tried to set them free,*

  
  


I no longer matter to the world. The planet has no use for me any longer. I served as a Terk to the orginazation that employed the man who destroyed my life. What did he have that I did not? Power, only he gave me power. Not that I asked for it, but it was a gift from the Jenova cells. A gift that I did not ask for, or need. 

  


*They would not listen, they did not know how,  
Perhaps they'll listen now.*

  
  


The members of AVALANCHE did their best to keep me with them. I do not remember what went through my mind when i agreed to join. Revenge, I'd been in stasis so long, but my body adjusted better than most. The only one who truly understood what I felt was Nanaki, He was the last of his kind, Like the Ancient. Aeris was too young to pass into death, joining the lifestream, and passing into the promised land.  
  
*Starry starry night,  
Flaming flowers that brightly blaze,*

  
  


When Sephiroth burnt Nibelhiem, I doubt Lucretia knew, any of the things her child did. Jenova was an imperfect soul, using others to do her work. A beautyful woman took her place, now she's in solitude also. I've seen her a few times, she granted me this gun. I remove it from it's holster. Death Penalty. It does it's job, and brings death to those who deserve it. Now it's my turn. 

  


*Swirling clouds in violet haze, Reflecting Vincent's eye's of china blue,  
Colour changing hue.*

  
  


I imagine My eyes changed from the bright blue to red once my demons took over. They now control my life. Even if I wanted to join Lucretia in solitude, it could never happen, I would destroy the one I love. My Lady whom I worship with the remainder of my soul is forced to live with the thought that I assisted in the death of her son, whom I promised to protect.  
*Morning fields of amber grey, Weathered faces lined in pain,  
Are soothed beneath the artist's loving hand.*

  
  


Cid told me to call him on the PHS if thoughts of this ever crossed my mind. Tifa and Cloud are living in Bliss together in Casa De Sol, And I won't destroy their lives together. The Materia Thief, whom I could care less about has started her new job at the Golden Saucer. She's a magician who makes things disapear, she does small tricks, she learned from her many years of theiving. Cait Sith is there too. Nanaki went back to his home, and is assisting the memory of his grandfather. Barret took Marlene to Rocket town, where he works for Cid on the new space project. Shera now schools Marlene.  
  
*Now i understand,   
What you tried to say to me,*

  
  


Some noises in the room below. One is male, but there are more than one set of feet.

"It's Vincent's cloak." I shudder. It's Cid, He shouldn't be here. I pull the gun to the side of my head, hoping Jenova finally lets me die. I attempt to pull the trigger. It clicks. The door slams open, I can see Cid, he appears angry until he sees me. His face melts into concern as his mouth drops open, letting the cigarette fall out of his mouth and through the floor grates. He's got a strange look on his face, I recognized it as worry. No one should worry about me. I pull the trigger again, the gun clicks again. It's never misfired twice, or even once, It's still fully loaded.

  
*How you suffered for you sanity,   
How you tried to set them free,*

  
  


I quickly pulled the trigger again and again and again. It clicked all three times. I watch Cid from the corner of my eye, he's trying to run down the stairs, clumsily tripping and miss-stepping Most of the steps. 

"Last Time's a charm." I whisper, pulling the trigger one last time. The last thing I hear is Cid's cussing. 

  


*They would not listen, they did not know how,  
Perhaps they'll listen now.*  
All my memories and pain are gone now. I can hear voices and engines in the distance, there's a softness against my back. The whir of engines is louder now. I open my eyes, It's a dream, I'm not here. I reach over and feel my left arm, it's cold, solid metal. Jenova just won't let me go. My eyes scan the room, searching for someone or something familiar. It is familiar, It's my room on the Highwind. I sit up, searching for the Death Penalty, My only close friend of cold steel.  
*For they could not love you,  
Still your love was true,*

  
  


Cid entered the room, scarred up and bruised. My anger turns to confusion

"What happened?" Cid nearly smiles, wincing in pain as he drags on his cigarette

"Chaos," Cid's voice is as strong as he acts, but there's something different, "He took over when your gun misfired the last shot." It reminds me, the Death Penalty

"Where is it?" I ask, My voice is cold and emotionless, I'm an empty casing, there's nothing left. Cid's confusion leads to me explaining my question. "The Death Penalty, where is it?" Cid shakes his head, pulling the gun from the sling around his arm. 

  


*And when no hope was left in sight,   
On that starry starry night,*

  
  


"Right here." He answers, handing the gun to me. "You must first promise never to threaten to take yourself away from me again." I'm stunned. He's got pain written across his face. "I fought with Chaos, to keep you from leaving, and I won. Don't ask how." I was about to. I looked away. Death Penalty, it was something I deserved, I've done so many crimes to people, and they reward them with the Death Penalty, why is it mine to hold and give, but not receive in return? My eyes are cold and uncaring

"Fine." I reply monotone-like. The Highwind shakes slightly. I look out the window to see a bulky black man and a young child out the window. She got pretty, I only got to see her once, ad she was quite young then. She now wore a flower dress, and had her red hair loose, it swayed in the wind created while the highwind landed. Barret and Marlene had a father-daughter love that couldn't be broken. Something I had once with Lucretia. 

  


*You took your life as lovers often do, But I could of told you Vincent,  
This world was never meant for one as beautiful as you.*

  
  


Another woman, in a lab coat stood farther away, familiarity hit me with shock, my heart, or what remained of it skipped a beat. 

"Lucretia?" I turned toward Cid, who nodded. I shook my head, pulling the Death Penalty to my heart, firing, I heard the shot fire, and nothing more.

  
  


*Starry starry night.  
Portrait hung in empty halls,*

  
  


The shot was heard throughout the Highwind. Deckhands all ran to see what happened, once they arrived, they found Cid leaning over Vincent, the Death Penalty lighter one bullet, now located in the pale man's body. Cid then stood up, walking over to the bed, pulling off a sheet, and placing it over the body. 

  


*Frameless heads on nameless walls,  
With eyes that watch the world and can't forget,*

  
  


I met him first through Shinra, his pale mysterous form caught my attention, but Hojo had the paycheck. He was a scientist. I can't forget the day I watched Vincent leave, his shoulders relaxes, his eyes screaming pain. He locked it inside, and continued working for the Terks. One day he disapeared, I had no idea Hojo had done what he had done until I sneaked down the stairs the night before I gave birth to Sephiroth. Hojo had Vincent strapped to a table, and had many incision marks over the man's body. I couldn't look.

  


*Like the strangers that you've met,  
Ragged men in ragged clothes,*

  
  


You looked that way before, after you took out one of the spies in Shinra, you were torn to hell and bleeding, but you carried your pride, which was now dusted across the floors of that room. After giving Birth to the child, I had snuck down to mark my hours in after the lights were off. You lay strapped to the inspection table, Bleeding and in shock. I couldn't help crying as I looked upon your form. I left Shinra Mansion that night, thinking you would have died. That was not the case.

  


*A silver thorn, a bloody rose,  
Lie crushed and broken on the virgin snow.*  


Lucretia looked at Vincent's body which lay on the floor of the Highwind, There was no pride or Dignity left to your name, You were a monster in your eyes. Only able to see things from your blocked vision. Vincent, I wish you'd have waited to hear what I had to say. Perhaps it was too much, Had I driven you to your death, or had your demons? I picked up the Death Penalty. My gift to Vincent. The perfect steel weapon it was what many deserved. Not him. Vincent was an innocent soul, tortured by those he cared about and toyed with by those who had power. 

  


*Now i think i know,  
What you tried to say to me,*

  
  


I now grip the Death Penalty in my own hands, the shudder as his own did when I said what I had to. Hojo had ordered it, and President Shinra had agreed, demanding that I break our relationship. I leaned down, brushing the raven locks of hair from his red eyes. Once they showed the deepest of Mako blue, purity and clearness within, now they only showed the pain he'd hidden. 

  


*And how you suffered for your sanity,  
And how you tried to set them free,*

  
  


I choke on my thoughts now, It'll be a matter of minuets before they come looking for me, I was only going to walk the chocobo, when they find him in his stall they'll know.

"Lucretia!" I hear someone yell, They know now, But I know too. He suffered still from what I caused, This weapon I now handle, it's curse now belongs to me. I place the gun against my chest. The trigger is tight, but the strength of memories helps me bring it to the end. I pull the trigger. My life flashes before me, concentrating on the time I spent with the man now beside me.

  


*They would not listen they're not listening still,  
Perhaps they never will.*  


The Lifestream contains all things, but they return to normal, I find Vincent's tortured soul soul resting nearby, with another woman. He turns to me, Smiling, the clearest of green eyes glances back to me as I see Hojo's form outside the blue. My son Sephiroth is nearby, I can feel him. Perfection at last. Unfortunately, We are too far away from eachother to tell anything, and the result I want is unable to come true. My problems still exist, and my memories flash through my mind. There's no escape.

  
  
  
  


AN~ Well, that's a dark fic.. Well, here it is, Half from Vincent's point of view, half from Lucretia's Tell me what you think. Suicide isn't the answer, It's giving up your problems, nothing has an easy solution.


End file.
